


Descendants Unexpected Home

by NewMoonsLight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonsLight/pseuds/NewMoonsLight
Summary: Auradon and the Isle of the Lost two very different places, Auradon is the home of the heroes and  the Isle of the Lost is the prison for the villans, they have been kept apart now for twenty years but one King to be's  proclamation changes all of that a group of villain kids are going from the Isle to Auradon and while no one knows how this will all turn about maybe there will be a happy ending.





	Descendants Unexpected Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so comment if you'd like it's actually really helpful, sorry if the talking part is a little confusing I tried to make their speaking styles different enough to tell be able to tell who's speaking and I promise next chapter won't be formatted the same, but do comment it keep the juices flowing and hopefully I'll be done with the fanfic for Descendants 1 before schools starts up again.

_A long time ago, she means 20 years ago._

"Wait what Jade, I'm narrating why are you here?" "Cause this story isn't just about you Mal" "I know that but still" "Hey guys what are you doing?" "Hey Hallie, Malsy here was just starting to narrate" "And Jade was just interrupting me, hold up H why are you here?" "Mmm, why not? Anyways narrating what?" "The prologue to the story H" "Story what story? Which story? There have been to many stories." "The story about how we first went to Aurodone." "Ohh ok, do you guys want me to get everyone else or?" "NO" "Well at least we can agree on that ay Mal" "Yup we'd be here all day if we got everyone else" "Mmm ok how about you narrate and Hallie and I will add a little flair" "Eh why not."

_Ok, where was I oh right 20 years ago Belle married her Prince in front of two thousand of their closest friends, I kind of wonder how much leftover cake they had Mal, Jade do you guys wounder?, little bit now anyways instead of a honeymoon, like most newlyweds would go on, Beast got himself elected king of the United States of Auroden, which somewhat feel like double negative situation, and he rounded up all the villains and their henchmen, aka anyone with flair, hahaha and bouted them of to the Isle of the Lost, or as we called it the Isle of the Forgotten, yup this is our hod no magic, well unless your animal villain that can transform between human and animal, no wifi, but lots of cables for a lot of things, no way out or so we thought don't worry you'll meet us soon but first, Beasty boy junior is gonna make his first proclamation, and trust us it's a doozie._

** Mal "The Dark Fairy" **

"This is our only option right?"

** Jade "The Red Gennie" **

"Do I need to remind you who my dad is?"

** Jay "The Charming Theif" **

"Man, how much stuff do these Aurodanions have?"

** Evie "The Pretty Princess" **

"I could make something ten times better?"

** Carlos "The Boy Genius" **

"Could you guys stop looking at me like I've gone crazy?"

** Haiden "The Hot Head" **

"One more word and I burn"

** Hallie "The Flame Head" **

"Ok this room is a pink nightmare"

** Aria "The Femme Fatale" **

"They're cute, in a naive way"

** Chern "The Mountain Demon" **

"How can one place have so much sunlight?"

** Kol "The Horned Prince" **

"I'm more than sure all of their faces are stuck in a grin"

** Hex "The Walking Anomaly" **

"My pops and I don't get along for a lot of reasons?

** Tone "The Nightmare Bringer" **

"Ok, I'll give you a choice either my fist or a ball of night sand?

** Boo "The Halloween Queen" **

"It's more for me than for you"

** Elphadora "The Emerald Witch" **

"Sometimes I wish I could just fly off somewhere"

** Hendricks "The Semi Headless" **

"What? I can do a lot more than you think"

** Ben "Beasty Boy King" **

"They're good I just know it."

** Audry "Snobby Pink Princess" **

"It's just so sad how blind some people are"

** Aziz "Kind Dessert Prince" **

"Oh boy I can't wait until the news gets home"

** Chad "Brainless and Spoiled" **

"Seriously no one sees how dangerous they are?"

** Melody "Maybe a Hero" **

"That was the past now I'm striving towards a future"

** Herkie "Brawns with Heart" **

"I have no idea what to say without being awkward"

** Doug "Musically Tall Dwarf" **

"So what's the deal with Evie?"

** Euterpe "Inquisitive Explorative Fun" **

"Being named after a Greek god or goddess is normal in my family"

** Jane "Doe Eyed Fear" **

"I can't help but squeak their seriously scary"

** Nadiakagish "Stone Cold Blue" **

"Just give me a nickname so I don't hear you butcher my name"

** Sin "Golden Heart Flirt" **

"How did that not work? It's always worked"

** Demos "Honorably Gentle Prince" **

"Don't they seem sad at times?"

** Lonnie "Fearless in Pink" **

"My Parents taught me to be amazing and fearless"

** Jordan "Net-Famous Genie" **

"How could you guys not react?"

** Raya "Sunlight Flower Crown" **

"They're a lot of fun, not evil just a little mean"


End file.
